Army of the Sith Republic
Basic Information ASR, Army of the SIth Republic or now more commonly known as ASR_ is a military on the Grid and has existed since the last 4 months of 2007. Its first days were on what was once the Teen Grid (TG). It started off from the idea of Shawn Hutchinson, a new resident of the TG back in 2007. 2007 Era ~Troopers of the '07 Era~ Shawn Hutchinson (Lord Vader of Current Emperor Rank.) Baal Beaumont (2iC) Bartemeus Lednev (2iC) Tari Vantelli (3iC) Bailey Collins (Astroman Hammerer) (General of Current Commander Rank.) Henry Gontermann (General of Current Commander Rank.) Unseen Zehetbauer (General of Current Commander Rank.) Tyche Juran (Admiral of Current Lieutenant Rank.) Wyatt Whiteberry (Commander of Current Sergeant Rank.) Commander Catteneo (Commander of Current Sergeant Rank.) Chort Bing (Commander of Current Sergeant Rank.) Speedy Hotaling (?) (Commander of Current Sergeant Rank.) Hakitoru Oh (Commander of Current Sergeant Rank.) flash Wisent (?) (Commander of Current Sergeant Rank.) Kronos Nagy (?) (Commander of Current Sergeant Rank.) BalladoftheKindHeart Frog (Shock Trooper of Current Omega Trooper.) Tucker Clip (Clone Trooper of Current Alpha Rank.) Rulerof Waco (Clone Trooper of Current Alpha Rank.) ArkangelAlphaAndOmega Nightfire (?) (?Clone Trooper of Current Alpha Trooper.) Rocket Michalak (Clone Trooper of Current Alpha Rank.) Saroe Castaneda (Clone Trooper of Current Alpha Rank.) Nolan Blackadder (?) (Clone Trooper of Current Alpha Rank.) Rayze Spyker (?) Drinkthe Latte (?) Lamont Arado Matrix Smythe (Revolution Smythe) (?) CuckNorris Forder Walker (Last Name Unknown, disputable if ever existed, but possible.) Raz Cloc (?) ~Notable Events of the '07 Era~ ~~Creation Date of the Main Group: 8/15/2007. Shawn Hutchinson created the Army of the Sith Republic main group on August 15th 2007. ~~The Unreal Incident. Groups: Involved: Spartans; Army of the Sith Republic Individuals Involved: Wyatt Whiteberry, Copper Shriner, Emperor Splittler(Name Questionable) Information about said Event: Will be added later, but is Known. ~~The Village of Light Incident. (Naruto Fangroup) Groups: Village of the Light (Approximate Name); Army of the Sith Republic Individuals: Unknown Information about said Event: Unknown ~~The Betrayal of Lamont Arado Groups Involved: Army of the Sith Republic Individuals Involved: Lamont Arado Information about said Event: Known, in 1st person account in pieces, will be added later. ~Armor Sets of the '07 Era~ -4 Sets were Used during this Era.- "Newbie" Clone Trooper Set This armor was created by Dazzo Street, October 2005. It had no scripting involved, or any kind of AO. It was simple and to the point. It represented who the troopers were and that was all that was necessary. It was found on a simulator named Oasis on the TG in a small two story store that no longer exists (12/12/2013),in a cube like container. There would later be a small modification added onto the shoulder and waist, an ID badge and what is commonly referred to as an "ass-cape". (No, seriously.) There are no records of any other colored ID Badges being made besides Commander (Listed now as Sergeant). There is at least one or more memorical (Memory) records of this ass-cape existing in varying colors, including red. ASR Dark Trooper Armor Set V1.0 A secret division was created very early on in the history of ASR known as the Dark Trooper Division. It was for elite members of ASR (Frankly, it was just the loyal people and those who had done something great for the army really. Back then ASR was full of newbies. -Wyatt Whiteberry). This was Shawn Hutchinsons very first armour build. The first Dark Trooper Division set of gear came with numerous functions. The known functions are as follows: Animation OverRider Traps. Giving the information on the current regions name and FPS. Giving information on Lag. Orbit Function. Particle Beacon Gravity Reduction Agent Invisible Automated Shield An escape function to any and every trap (In the current day in age of 2007 anyways.). Flight Boosters A radio system that could tune into at most 50 channels. Could rez a LandSpeeder (Freebie). Could rez the ASR Tiefighter (Freebie). Could rez an Anti-Orbiting Device. Could rez a platform. Could delete any rezzable items from said armor. "Technically, the armour itself was one gigantic flashlight." - Wyatt Whiteberry, when referring to the enormous area of light the suit covered when worn. ASR Fighter Pilot Armor Set One of the first sub-groups created by ASR was created by Shawn Hutchinson and was known as the Aero-Tactics Fleet Division (No Knowledge if the group is still in existence.). It was originally designed to exist as a subgroup, one of many, however it was never truly used to any potential. It had its own Armor Set. There was no Shape that came with it so an accurate picture cannot truly be attempted, however this is what it looked like. There was no scripting or animation over rider that came with this gear. It was just a simple suit to wear, nothing more. Little knowledge is known about how many copies are still floating around, but the author can take a guess and say "Less than 4." ASR Clone (Name Unknown) Armor This armor set in particular is the Admiral version of its kind. It was created between October 17th 2007-December 14th 2007 by Shawn Hutchinson. It has currently 2 script errors involving a missing sound file, located in the Boot Thrusters. There is a Typing AO scripted into the right arm piece. ~Weaponry of the '07 Era~ Not all are accounted for. ~Han Solo Pistol~ Only 2 known members of ASR used this weapon and they are Henry Gontermann and Wyatt Whiteberry. ~Clone Rifle 1.0~ It is unknown how many troopers in fact used this weapon. ~Clone Rifle 2.0~ It is unknown how many troopers in fact used this weapon. ~Hellenic Rifle Version II~ It is unknown how many troopers in fact used this weapon. ~Practice Rifle~ It is unknown how many troopers in fact used this weapon. ~Trainee Clone Rifle (Hand) General Model~ It is unknown how many troopers in fact used this weapon. ~Snub Nosed Clone Rifle ((Clone Standard))~ It is unknown how many troopers in fact used this weapon. ~Heavy Blaster~ It is unknown how many troopers in fact used this weapon. ~Misc. Items of the '07 Era~ -HelloKitty Darth Vader Backpack- Information: Simply cute and adorable. Rumour has it if you ask him to this day for a copy, he will sell it to you for 50L -Sith Tool- Information: Small and wearable, came with a clock function. Simple and to the point. -Tie-Fighter- Information: Simple and Opensourced, many times this was used in battles for kicks and was called out for being used as Fly-Fighting and unfair. It did have functioning guns with sound effects as well. The Aero-Tactics Squad did occasionally use them. -Radar- Simple Functioning Radar HUD. -ASR 'Tag'- This tag, although in hindsight unconventional, was created as an identifier of ASR members... though in combat it made for a bullseye. ~Bannockburn Base~ 2008 Era ~Notable Events of the '08 Era~ ~Armor Sets of the '08 Era~ ~Weaponry of the '08 Era~ ASR 54-11 Carbinite Freeze Cannon ASR d-250 ZBlast ASR D-150 Shotgun ASR Pyruis 54-1 ASR Tri-Shot 54-0 ASR d-15 Blaster Rifle ~Misc. Items of the '08 Era~ 2009 Era 2010 Era 2011 Era 2012 Era 2013 Era December 29th 2013- Sith Republic recorded as 2nd place in the Continental Combat Weekly High Scores. First Public Recognition of Army of the Sith Republic in several years. Rumoured to have been won solely by one Omega Trooper named 'Karlito Finesmith' 2014 Era January 5th 2014: Army of the Sith Republic barely knicks Third Place on the Combat Continent thanks to Karlito Finesmith and Wyatt Whiteberry during the 1st week of 2014. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Military